


Come Inside

by deltorafray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Season 13 Castiel/Dean Winchester Reunion, Season/Series 13, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltorafray/pseuds/deltorafray
Summary: Based on Misha at JIB saying that Cas spends his time at night hanging out standing outside of Dean's bedroom door.  In this fic, Cas starts out that way, then he comes inside Dean's room, they talk, they bang, they exchange important declarations.Set in Season 13, somewhere between Cas returning after being held hostage by Asmodeus and storming apocalypse-world to rescue Mary and Jack.





	Come Inside

Not like it’s anything new, but Dean can’t sleep.  You’d think he’d be able to considering how exhausted he is.  Researching interdimensional portals in dusty old books, written in ye olde english or some obscure dead language takes a lot out of a guy, and he has neither the attention span nor the mental endurance of a 20-year-old anymore. He called it quits a few minutes to midnight, Sam following soon after, and now he’s lying in bed, bone-tired but unable to sleep.

Dean glances at the digital clock he keeps by his bedside.  2.30 am, it says.  Any time now he’ll hear footsteps just outside his door, quietly walking down the halls of the bunker like a nighttime guardian.  It’s been happening for the past few nights now since Cas has been back.  Dean knows the angel doesn’t sleep and he takes to wandering the bunker around this time of night.  He doesn’t know why he does it and he has never asked.  But it doesn’t bother him.  He actually finds it comforting, knowing that Cas is safe in the bunker.  Maybe that’s why Dean has trouble sleeping at a reasonable hour.  His subconscious is waiting for confirmation that Cas is here, alive, and well, then he can let himself rest.

The footsteps draw closer, and just like on those other nights, pause briefly right in front of Dean’s door.  Most nights, Dean usually pays it no mind, too tired to really think about it.  Sometimes, his fatigued brain would imagine Cas opening the door.  His figure would be there, tall and solid, the light in the hall illuminating him like the angel he is.  In Dean’s mind, Cas would step into the room, close the door behind him, and climb into Dean’s bed.  Their hands would find each other in the dark and Cas would whisper his name and Dean falls asleep with dreams of being held, safe in a pair of strong arms.

But tonight, for some reason, Dean is more awake than usual and he sits up in bed when he hears Cas stop right outside his room.  He can see the the shadows of Cas’s shoes from the slits under his door.  His heart starts pounding, wondering if this will be the time Cas opens it.  It’s not locked, he can just come in.  Dean wants him to.  Maybe.  He’s not sure.

After a few minutes, the shadows move and Cas walks away.

Dean exhales heavily, feeling disappointed.  And because he can’t sleep and he’s tired and because the filter from his brain to the rest of his body is defective when he’s this exhausted, he gets out of bed and swings the door open before he could really think about it.

Cas has already walked a few feet away down the hall but he turns around when he hears the door open. 

“Dean-“ Cas looks surprised.

“Do you wanna come in?” Dean asks without thinking.  “I need to talk to you about something.  Please?” He adds when he sees Cas hesitating.

After a few awkward moments, Cas nods and follows Dean into his room.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb-“ Cas begins when Dean closes the door behind him.

“It’s fine.  You didn’t,” says Dean dismissively.  “I couldn’t sleep anyway.”  He sits down on the bed and gestures for Cas to do the same.

“Why not?” Cas asks, taking a hesitant seat at the foot of Dean’s bed

Dean sighs.  “Usual shit.  Can’t turn off my brain I guess.  Feels like I’m always worrying.  About Sam and this whole Lucifer-Michael thing.  Mom and Jack stuck in that hell-hole.”  Dean hesitates for a moment.  “You.”

Cas squints at Dean from where he’s sat beside him on the bed.  “Me?  What about me?  You don’t have to worry about me, Dean.”

“Well, apparently I do, don’t I,” says Dean sharply.  “Since you can die right in front of me.  Or get kidnapped and I wouldn’t know about it for _weeks_ because apparently the bad guy can get a hold of your phone and pretend to be you the entire time.”

Cas falls silent, the air in the room thick with tension.

“Look, man, how many times do I gotta tell you,” says Dean.  “We _need_ you.”

Cas fidgets with the hems of his coat, avoiding Dean’s eyes.  “I know, Dean, I’m trying my best, but-“

“No- Cas, that’s not what I meant,” Dean huffs frustratedly.  “We need you _here_.  We need you … around.  We need to do things _together_.  As a _team_.”  Dean sighs.  “I don’t understand why you’re always trying to go off on your own.”

“I need to pull my weight, and be useful.  I can’t just stand around and do nothing.”

“Being here is not ‘doing nothing’,” Dean argues.  “You’ll be helping us.  I thought you always had our back, man.”

Cas looks at Dean like he’s been slapped.  “ _I do_.  Everything I do is for-“

“And who has _your_ back, huh?” Dean really can’t stop now that he’s gotten himself riled up.  He’s too tired to keep his emotions in check.  “Even when you’re _not_ being held hostage you barely call or tell me anything about what you’re doing.  No fucking wonder some demon can give us the slip.  How am I-“ Dean takes a shuddering breath and turns away.  “How am I ever supposed to let you go now?”

Dean can’t make himself look at Cas, afraid of what he’ll see on the angel’s face.

“Dean,” Cas says softly.  Dean shuts his eyes, hating that he can hear the pity in Cas’s voice, hating himself for being so weak and pathetic.  It’s just too much.  He’s so sick of their shitty, dangerous lives, of being worried about everyone he loves.

“Dean,” Cas says again, taking Dean’s hand and tugging, making the other man turn towards him. 

Dean looks back at him apprehensively. 

“I understand.  I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help this past few weeks.  It was selfish of me to leave you vulnerable like that.  I was too caught up in-“

Dean gapes at him in disbelief.  “For fuck’s sake Cas, don’t you get it?”

Cas looks nonplussed.

“Cas … I _need_ you,” Dean says carefully, trying to make him understand.  “It’s not about being useful, or protecting us or some shit.  It’s about … being there for each other.  Having each other’s back.”  Dean reaches out to cup Castiel’s cheek in one hand, turning his head so he can look him into those deep blue eyes.  “Cas, you’re family.  I’ve lost so many people.  I can’t lose you too.  Not again.  I can’t do this without you.  Do you … do you understand what I’m saying?”

Cas looks at at him like he can see into his soul, and Dean feels almost overwhelmed.  There’s so much emotion there in his eyes, looking more vulnerable than Dean has ever seen him look before.  Dean wants so much to say the words that he knows he feels for Cas.  He can feel them try to claw their way out of his chest, reaching out to Cas like every fibre of his physical being.  And because Dean has always been more of a man of action, and because it’s now almost 3 in the morning and the bunker is quiet, they’re alone in a dimly lit room, and because maybe he can pretend he’s in a dream, Dean leans in to press his lips against Cas’s. 

Cas’s lips are soft and slightly chapped and he smells so good up close that it makes Dean’s head spin.  Dean pulls away when he feels Cas stiffen against him, eyes still shut, resting his forehead against Cas’s.  Both of his hands come up to cradle Cas’s neck, his nose nudging at the tip of Cas’s nose.  He can feel Cas’s breath on his face and he wants him so much, he feels he would spontaneously combust.  “Cas, please,” Dean whispers desperately.

Cas makes a low noise in his throat before surging forward to capture Dean’s lips.  They kiss like taking the first gasp of air after holding their breath all their lives.  It’s like a sudden outpouring of torrential rain after an endless build up of gathering stormclouds.  It’s a kiss like coming home, finally. _Finally_.

Dean licks into the seam of Cas’s mouth and Cas moans softly at the first taste of Dean’s tongue.  Dean whimpers at the sound and he leans closer into Cas’s body, climbing into his lap, desperate to press himself closer, to have Cas up against him, all around him, way up inside him.  Dean’s hands clutch at the base of Cas’s skull, tilting his head up to kiss him hungrily.  His hips gyrate subconsciously in Cas’s lap, his hardening cock inside his boxers rutting against Cas’s stomach.  Cas’s hands are digging into Dean’s hipbones, pulling him down so that the evidence of his arousal was pressing hard and insistent into the cleft of Dean’s ass. 

Cas growls as he grabs at Dean’s thighs around his waist, lifts him up bodily and throws him on the bed.  Dean gasps, so incredibly turned on at the angel’s display of strength.  Dean grabs at his shoulders and pulls him back down for a filthy kiss.  Dean’s legs fall open and Cas settles between them, their clothed cocks rubbing against each other, aching and hard.

Dean pulls at Cas’s clothes frantically, hating the many, many layers that keep him from feeling Cas’s skin.  Without breaking their kiss, Cas rips off his coat and jacket, throwing them somewhere on the floor as Dean tugs off his tie.  Cas sits up to shrug out of his shirt and Dean runs a hand down his bare chest, feeling the hard muscles of his pectorals, down to his abdomen.  Dean can hardly believe this is real.  Cas is undressing before his eyes and he looks _magnificent_.

The corner of Cas’s mouth tugs into a small smile at the awed look on Dean’s face.  “Are you okay?” he asks, dropping back down, elbows framing Dean’s face as their bodies pressed together.

“Yeah,” Dean breathes, looking up into Cas’s incredible blue eyes.  He’s so beautiful that Dean has trouble breathing.  His dark hair is sticking up in every direction and his eyes are shining and his _lips_ , _God_.  Dean surges up to capture them in a kiss, nipping at his delectable bottom lip.  Cas kisses him back with equal fervour, hands finding the heated skin under Dean’s thin sleep shirt, breaking their kiss just long enough to pull it off.  They’re both bare-chested now and the smooth, warm glide of their skin against one other is so _delicious_ that they moan together.

Cas presses hot, open-mouthed kisses across Dean’s jaw, moving down to his throat.  Dean gasps as he sucks a mark at his neck, clutching desperately at Cas’s broad shoulders.  God, he’s going to have a hickey there and he’s won’t be able to cover it up, but he can’t bring himself to care.  It feels too good, the possessiveness displayed by the angel so incredibly hot.  “Cas-“ Dean moans helplessly as Cas licks at the blooming bruise on his neck.

“You’re so beautiful, Dean,” Cas murmurs, kissing his way down Dean’s chest and flicking a tongue over his nipple.  Dean whimpers, shutting his eyes against the praise.  Cas mouths hungrily over Dean’s skin, moving down his stomach to nuzzle at his clothed crotch.  “Dean, may I?” Cas asks huskily, his hands on the waistband of Dean’s boxers, looking up at him with lust-blown eyes.

Dean nods, breath caught in his throat.  Cas quickly strips him of his boxers and suddenly he’s fully naked under the intense scrutiny of a very aroused-looking angel.  Dean is starting to feel self-conscious but then all thought flew out of his mind when Cas leans down to lick a wet stripe up his shaft.  “Nnngh, fuck,” Dean bites his lip as he leans up on his elbows to watch Cas lave his tongue all over his hard cock. 

Cas takes him all the way into his mouth and Dean throws his head back with a loud moan as his cock is engulfed in warm, silky wetness.  Cas is surprisingly, suspiciously good at this, bobbing his head up and down, taking Dean all the way down to his throat without gagging.  Dean is panting harshly, fingers digging into Cas’s hair as he fights the urge to thrust into the tight, sinful heat of his mouth.  Dean makes the mistake of looking down to find Cas staring up at him from under his lashes, pink lips stretching obscenely around his cock. 

“Shit, I can’t-” Dean hisses, trying to stave off his orgasm.  “Cas, baby, please – _ah!_ I need you inside me.  Wanna come with you inside me.”

“Do you have lube?” Cas asks, voice rougher than usual from the deep-throating.

Dean stretches over his side uncoordinatedly, fumbling to open the dresser drawer beside his bed, looking for the lube he keeps in there as Cas distracts him by mouthing wetly at his cock.  When Dean finds it, he tosses it towards Cas, who pulls off his dick to open the lube’s cap and pour some on his fingers. 

“Open for me, Dean.”  Cas kneels between Dean’s legs as he spreads his thighs wider.  Dean feels exposed and vulnerable and he jumps when Cas touches at his rim with lube-slick fingers.  “Relax,” Cas breathes, leaning forward to kiss Dean’s lips soothingly, the pads of his fingers rubbing against the pucker of his hole. 

Dean whimpers into Cas’s mouth as one slick finger breached his hole.  God, it feels so different when it’s someone else’s fingers in him, when it’s Cas’s thick finger pushing its way inside while he peppers hot kisses all over his jaw. 

“You’re doing so good, Dean,” Cas praises breathlessly.  “So good for me.”  He slips in another finger, scissoring them, then another, stretching Dean open.  It burns a little, but Cas’s fingers graze against his prostate and _oh, fuck!_   “There it is,” Cas smiles, gazing adoringly at the man stretched out underneath him, writhing and flushed with barely contained pleasure as he gets thoroughly fingerfucked.

“Cas, I’m ready,” Dean whines, pushing his ass to take Cas’s fingers deeper into him.  “I can’t wait anymore, baby.  Put it inside me.”

Cas lets his fingers slide away from Dean’s ass, leaving him feeling pitifully empty.  Cas straightens up to undo his belt and strip out of his slacks.  Dean stares at Cas’s cock, all big and hard and looking more than capable of inflicting some damage.  The muscles around his hole twitches in sympathy and he licks his lips in anticipation of feeling it inside him. 

Cas settles back down over Dean’s body, his gloriously nude weight a comforting pressure that makes Dean feel safe and protected.  Cas kisses him hard, grinding his hips down, hard cock rubbing tantalizingly against Dean’s slippery hole.  Dean’s hands clutch at Cas’s broad back, feeling the muscles roll with every undulation of his body.  Cas kisses him like he wants to climb in and wrap himself around Dean’s soul and Dean opens his mouth willingly, their tongues rubbing and sliding against one another.  Dean wants this so much, to let Cas in, to fill him up in every way imaginable.  He cants his hips up, searching for an angle that lines up Cas’s cock into his hole.

Without breaking the kiss, Cas reaches down to guide his cock so that the blunt tip presses against Dean’s wet pucker.  “Yes, please, Cas, do it,” Dean breathes desperately against Cas’s mouth.  “I need to feel it in me.”

Cas pushes into Dean slowly, grunting at the tight clench.  Dean gasps at the intrusion, bearing down to allow the thick shaft to slide in inch by glorious inch.  Cas is panting harshly into Dean’s sweaty neck as he bottoms out.  “Dean, you’re so tight-“ Cas’s breath hitches.  “Fuck, you feel so good.“ 

Dean huffs out a small laugh, deliriously gleeful at hearing Cas swear.  “I can’t believe this is happening.”  He shifts his hips a little, getting used to the stretch of a large, insistent cock inside him.

Cas leans up on his elbows to look down at Dean.  “Are you okay?”

Dean smiles and kisses the concern from the angel’s face.  “Yeah, awesome.  You can move now.”

“Oh thank God,” Cas mutters and he begins thrusting into Dean in slow, gentle rolls.  They both moan at the feeling of the wet slide of Cas’s cock in and out of Dean’s slick channel.  Dean noses at Cas’s jaw and tilts his face up for a filthy, open-mouthed kiss, Cas’s tongue plundering Dean’s mouth the way his cock is invading into his body.  Cas is filling up all of Dean’s senses, the light scent of his sweat, the soft sounds of his grunting, the hot touch of his skin.  Cas is everywhere, on top, inside, and all around him.  Dean feels so full and whole and _complete_.  This is everything he’s ever wanted and needed.

Dean yelps as Cas hits his prostate with a particularly hard thrust.  He can feel Cas grin against his mouth.  “You like that?” Cas says teasingly, breathing slightly hard.  He thrusts into that spot over and over, making Dean cry out in pleasure.

“Oh fuck Cas, yeah!” Dean moans, wrapping his legs around Cas’s waist to keep the angle.  “Right there!  Cas- _fuck!_ ”

Cas groans, hitching Dean’s thighs up with his inhuman strength, practically folding Dean in half, and slamming his cock into him mercilessly.  “I love the noises you make,” Cas growls, picking up the pace of his thrusts, making Dean mewl louder.  “You sound like you want me.”

“Mmm, God, Cas, I do,” Dean moans, holding on for dear life as Cas fucks into him hard and fast.  “I want you.  I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“Dean-,” Cas gasps, overwhelmed, head dropping to breath harshly into the crook of Dean’s neck, his thrusts getting shallow and irregular.  “Dean, I love you,” Cas mumbles into Dean’s neck, barely audible.

Dean’s heart clenches at the admission and the corners of his eyes start to burn.  The pressure in his chest uncoils the pleasure that has been building in his guts with every slam of Cas’s cock into his body.  “Cas, baby- Fuck, I’m close-“ Dean pants.

Cas pulls back to look Dean in the eyes, baby blues boring deep into his soul.  “Let go for me, Dean.  Let me see you come.”

Dean cries out as he comes, spurting hotly between their stomachs as rapturous pleasure wracks through his trembling body like a rush of divine grace.  Cas fucks him through his orgasm, groaning at the clenching grip of Dean’s body.  He climaxes soon after, his body stiffening as he cries out Dean’s name, come spilling into Dean’s hole like an irrevocable claim. 

Cas pretty much collapses onto Dean as they slow down their breathing.  They’re both sticky with sweat, come, and lube but Dean grips tight onto Cas’s back and buries his face into Cas’s damp hair, inhaling his musky ozone scent.  He clenches his eyes shut and tries to slow down his racing heart, tries to not have a panic attack over the onslaught of emotions he’s feeling over the angel lying boneless on top of him.

They could have been lying there like that for a few seconds or a few days, Dean wouldn’t be able to tell you.  But when Cas finally looks up and smiles at him, he realizes that Cas’s smiles are already rare treasures, and this particular smile, he’s never seen before, and Dean wants more of it.  Cas’s eyes are shining in what could only be described as … love.  Dean feels the air escape his lungs as the full weight of the realization sinks in, that Cas loves him.  Cas _loves_ him.  And he’s said it twice now.  And Dean … He can feel it claw out of him again, and this time he doesn’t swallow it down.

“I love you, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I didn't mean for the title to sound dirty and I considered other options. What I meant was like for Cas to "come inside Dean's room" but then I was like, ehh why not, he did come inside other places too so ima keep the title XD


End file.
